Quand Klaine rencontre St Anderson
by Aya Kouyouchtebayatchi
Summary: OS, Kurt et Blaine font des cookies, et un appel de Cooper ayant une surprise s'ajoute à leur après-midi.


Hey! ça faisait assez longtemps que je n'avais rien posté, et comme c'est le Nouvel An et tout ça, je me suis mis à mon petit PC histoire de pouvoir publier un petit quelque chose. Donc, Bonne année à tous! :D

C'est juste un petit OS sans prétention avec du Klaine tout mignon. Et du St Anderson, improbablement sexy :) (d'après moi ^^') et Finn est là aussi.

* * *

Blaine et Kurt étaient tranquillement en train de faire une pâte à cookies spécial Kurt lorsque le téléphone de Blaine sonna. Ce dernier fit un grand sourire lorsqu'il vit le nom de son frère s'afficher sur l'écran. Il décrocha alors aussitôt, heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de son grand frère.

**-Allô, Coop ?**

**-Hey, Blainey ! Comment ça va ? **

**-Ça va plutôt bien, et toi ?**

**-Tout est cool pour moi ! D'ailleurs, je suis de passage à Lima, je suis là depuis quelques heures et je repart après-demain, donc je me suis dit qu'on pourrait boire un café ensemble.**

**-Oh, ouais cool, pas de problème !**

**-OK, alors disons au Lima Bean, dans une petite heure ?**

**-Parfait.**

**-Et amène Kurt avec toi, hein, il fait partit de la famille après tout. Et tu verras, j'ai une petite surprise dans mes bagages !**

**-Quel genre de surprise ? Je dois m'inquiéter ? Parce qu'avec toi, il y a de quoi des fois.**

**-Non, non, t'en fais pas pour cette surprise, elle va bien et je compte en prendre soin longtemps.**

**-Coop ? C'est quoi ce rire, il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? Peu importe, je verrais bien tout à l'heure. **

**-Tout à fait. A tout à l'heure petit frère ! **

Cooper raccrocha et Blaine se tourna vers Kurt qui l'interrogeait du regard.

**-C'est quoi cette histoire de surprise ?**

**-Oh, c'est Cooper et ses idées bizarres. Mais cette fois, ça a l'air d'être vivant et de rigoler …**

**-Si ça se trouve c'est sa fiancée !**

**-Il m'en aurait sûrement déjà parlé … Quoique, oui c'est une possibilité. Espérons que ce ne sois pas un affreux chien énorme et poilu comme la dernière fois.**

**-Ah, oui, ce chien avait ruiné mes bottes en les mordillant et en bavant dessus. Mais si ça rigole, comme tu dis, peut de chance que ce soit un animal de compagnie. **

**-Peut être que ça ne venait pas de la surprise en question. Il y a tellement de possibilités, ça nous donnerais mal au crâne pour toutes les trouver. **

**-Alors finissons vite ces cookies, et on verra bien tout à l'heure.**

Ils finirent la pâte et firent cuir les cookies, et une fois prêts, Finn, qui avait senti l'odeur des biscuits de sa chambre, arriva en furie dans la cuisine avant de prendre au moins plus de la moitié du contenu du plateau avant de se sauver comme un voleur. Kurt monta pour lui remonter les bretelles mais redescendit bien vite quand il vit la vidéo qui s'affichait sur l'écran d'ordinateur de son demi-frère, qui lui avait le pantalon baissé, la main droite occupée, et des cookies plein la bouche.

**-Oh, Blaine, dit moi que je suis juste en train de rêver.**

**-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Il y a que Kurt est entré dans ma chambre. **Dit Finn, qui était déjà rhabillé, mais avec encore quelques cookies dans la bouche, des miettes partout sur son menton et ses joues, et sa main droite pleine de … dentifrice ?

-**Oh, Finn, ne me dis pas que tu était en train de … **

**-Oui, il était en train de faire _ça._**

**-Oh, mon amour tu dois être en état de choc … Mais attend, Finn, t'es dégueulasse de faire ça en mangeant nos cookies ! T'en a plein la main en plus … **

**-Je vois pas le problème, c'est juste l'alliance de deux choses trop cool.**

**-Retourne dans ta chambre, Finn. Maintenant. **

**-Ok, ok.**

**-Ça va mieux, mon Kurtie ? **

**-Oui, oui ça va. Le choc est passé. C'est pas la première fois. Malheureusement … Bon, on ferait bien d'y aller, non ?**

**-Ah, ouais. Mais attends, tu veux dire que t'as déjà surpris Finn ? Et plusieurs fois ?**

**-Il est incroyablement pas discret. Il a même osé le faire alors qu'on dormait dans la même chambre. C'est en partie à cause de ça que j'ai rapidement abandonné l'idée d'être avec lui, en vivant avec lui, je me suis rendu compte à quel point il peut être immonde.**

**-Tant mieux pour moi, au moins je suis sûr que tu ne ressens plus rien pour lui. Bon on y va ? J'ai hâte de voir la surprise de Cooper.**

Kurt et Blaine se garèrent sur le parking du Lima Bean et regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir s'ils n'apercevaient pas Cooper, et le résultat étant négatif, ils décidèrent de l'attendre à l'entrée du café.

Il ne virent pas arriver Jesse St James derrière eux, et sursautèrent lorsqu'il les aborda.

**-Salut, vous deux.**

**-Oh, Jesse, si tu veux faire une omelette sur nos tête, s'il te plaît, laisse moi le temps de retirer ma nouvelle écharpe.**

**-Mmm, une belle écharpe Marc Jacobs, ce serait du gâchis.**

**-Bien tenté, mais c'est une Alexander McQueen.**

**-Autant pour moi. De toute façon je ne suis pas là pour ça. Cooper arrive, il a juste eu un petit problème de pneu en se garant.**

**-Attends, comment connais-tu mon frère ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de pneu … Ah, c'est toi la surprise ? **

**-Et oui, c'est lui ma surprise ! **Cooper arriva avec sa démarche d'acteur hollywoodien et Blaine lui sauta au cou.

**-Coop !**

**-Hey, Jelly-Blaine, t'a grandis dis donc ! Salut, Kurtie ! **Après avoir fait un câlin à Blaine et à Kurt, la main de Cooper glissa tendrement dans celle de Jesse qui le regardait amoureusement.

**-Mais comment vous vous êtes connus ? Et attends, Coop, vous êtes ensemble ? Pourquoi tu m'a rien dit ?**

**-Alors, oui, on est ensemble, et je ne t'ai rien dit parce que c'est le principe d'une surprise.**

**-Et pour votre rencontre ? Oh Blaine, c'est trop cool, ils sont adorablement sexy ensemble ! **Kurt ne les avait pas lâché des yeux, fasciné par ce couple qu'il n'aurait jamais cru imaginable.

**-Merci Kurt, et Cooper et moi allons tout vous racontez, mais c'est une longue histoire, donc allons à l'intérieur.**

Les quatre jeunes hommes rentrèrent dans le Lima Bean, commandèrent des cafés et s'installèrent à une petite table près d'une fenêtre, dans un coin un peu isolé bien que le Lima Bean ne soit pas très rempli. Une fois leurs boissons servies, Blaine, dont la patience était équivalente à celle d'un enfant de 4 ans, se mit à sautiller sur sa chaise.

**-Coop', allez, racontes ! Comment vous êtes vous connus ? Je veux tout savoir ! En plus, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais attiré par les hommes ! **

**-Blaine, chaque chose en son temps, chéri, laisse-les expliquer à leur rythme.**

**-Donc, je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'aimais les hommes parce que je ne le savais pas vraiment. Je pense que je suis bisexuel, et jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Jesse je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour un homme, ni réellement pour une femme, et c'est merveilleux. **Cooper ne lâcha pas Jesse des yeux tout le long de sa phrase, le regardant tendrement.

-**Et toi, Jesse, je te croyais hétéro, tu es sortis avec Rachel ! Remarques, mon gaydar me disait bien que quelque chose n'était pas clair avec toi.**

**-Haha, hum, Kurt, oui, je suis sortis avec Rachel, mais c'était surtout pour le compte de Shelby, et je trouvais ça vraiment amusant de perfectionner mon jeu d'acteur de cette manière. Après, si je suis revenu l'année d'après, c'était parce que j'avais besoin de me distraire, et essayer de vous empêcher de gagner les Nationales, mais quand Finn a mangé la bouche de Rachel à la fin de leur duo, je me suis rendu compte que vous n'aviez finalement pas besoin de moi pour perdre. En plus, tu aurais dû remarquer plus tôt que j'aimais les hommes, parce que je t'ai fais les yeux doux à toi et à Mike tout le long de mon séjour chez les New Direction et lorsque j'assistais Will. D'ailleurs, tu es devenus vraiment sexy.**

Les joues de Kurt devinrent légèrement rouges tendis que Cooper et Blaine jetèrent un regard noir à Jesse qui rigola doucement.

-**Eh bien, merci je suppose … et non, je n'avais pas remarqué. Et je n'ai pas encore digéré le fait que tu ne m'as pas donné le solo, j'avais tout déchiré avec « Some People » … avec ton histoire de trop controversé … Donc, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrez ?**

**-Lors d'une de mes nombreuses auditions quand j'étais à LA, en fait. Jesse était le candidat juste avant moi, et on attendaient notre tour quand il a commencé à flirter. J'étais un peu gêné de me faire aborder par un mec, mais comme il était mignon … **

**-Oh, Cooper m'a tout de suite intéressé , bien qu'au départ je voulait juste le draguer pour une histoire sans lendemain, et après l'audition je l'ai invité boire un café, et on a discuté …**

**-Et j'étais rapidement sous son charme. **

**-Je sentais qu'il y avais quelque chose de plus fort, de plus profond …**

**-De plus réel ?**

**-De plus vrai, oui ! Un vrai feeling, je me sentais mieux avec lui qu'avec d'autres gars.**

**-Pareil. Même si j'avais jamais vraiment pris un café avec un gars que je venais de rencontrer.**

**-Bon après on a échangé nos numéros et on s'est donnés rendez-vous le lendemain soir dans un restos plutôt cool, et on a fini la soirée dans ma chambre d'hôtel, et inutile de vous faire un dessin sur nos activités …**

**-Pour une première fois avec un gars, je ne regrette rien. **

**-Autant dire que tu t'en rappellera toute ta vie, mon Coop'.**

**-Et on s'est réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et c'était sans doute le plus beau réveil de ma vie quand Jesse m'a embrassé en guise de bonjour.**

**-Et depuis, on s'est installés ensemble dans l'appartement de Cooper à LA, et on nage dans le bonheur.**

Ils parlaient quasiment en même temps, plein d'énergie, et Blaine et Kurt essayaient de suivre, un air concentré sur leur visage.

**-Et j'ai eu l'idée de faire un tour en Ohio pour voire mon petit frère chéri. Et aussi pour te demander si, euh, si tu connaissais des positions sympas à faire au lit ? Parce que tu m'avais dit que Kurt est vachement souple donc …**

Les visages de Blaine et Kurt prirent une teinte rouge foncés tandis que Jesse rigolait et que Cooper regardait Blaine en attente d'une réponse, comme si il lui avait seulement demandé l'heure.

-**Euh, je … Il ya bien l'éventail, mais il vaut mieux être vraiment souple … **

**-Ah, c'est celle de l'autre fois ? **Kurt avait parlé un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait prévu, avec un peu plus d'entrain dans la voix que necessaire.

**-Oui, Kurt … **

Kurt regarda un instant dans le vague, un petit sourire et un air absent sur le visage en murmurant doucement un truc genre « C'était vraiment génial, cette nuit là … », et Blaine rougit encore un peu plus.

**-Donc, Jesse, tu es bien souple toi, non ?**

**-Ah, plutôt, oui. Grâce aux entraînement intensifs des Vocal Adrénaline, on va pouvoir faire des trucs déments, mon amour. **

Blaine aurait juré voir Cooper se lécher les lèvres en regardant Jesse avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux, et il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver là, à parler de sexe gay avec son grand frère.

**-Donc, Blaine, c'est plutôt toi le dominant alors ?**

**-Oh, en fait on échange souvent de rôle avec Kurt. Mais c'est vrai que c'est plus souvent moi. ****Et là, c'est plutôt toi le dominant, Cooper ?**

**-Oh, non. Enfin, des fois. J'aime bien quand c'est Jesse. **

**-Je sais à quel point t'aime que je te prenne. **

Kurt et Blaine rougirent de nouveau, et se regardèrent d'un air un peu affolé pendant que Jesse commençait à caresser la cuisse de Cooper qui lui déposait des baisers sur le cou et la machoire de Jesse. Kurt toussota afin de récupérer l'attention des deux jeunes hommes avant qu'ils ne se mettent à aller plus loin en plein café.

**-Pardon, on s'est un peu … égarés ? Bref, on va devoir partir, on doit dîner chez les parents de Jesse ce soir, et il vaut mieux que je me change, histoire de donner bonne impression, et que je prenne deux trois affaires pour dormir.**

**-D'accord, et si on se faisait un petit truc demain après-midi ? Comme un ciné ?**

**-Ou une créance de shopping ?**

**-Un cinéma ce serait très bien. On se voit demain à la maison, Baby Blaine, et on planifie tout ça.**

**-A demain, alors.**

Jesse et Cooper se levèrent et partir main dans la main, et Kurt et Blaine finirent leurs cafés avant de partir du Lima Bean à leur tour, retournant chez Kurt avant que Blaine ne rentre chez lui.

Une fois chez Kurt, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément en retirant leur veste et leurs chaussures avant de finir l'un sur l'autre dans le canapé, Blaine commençant à retirer le tee-shirt de Kurt qui gémissait sous les baisers du bouclé. Et c'est ce moment là que Finn choisi pour pointer le bout de son nez.

**-Putain, les mecs, vous faîtes quoi ? Kurt, ton père a dit qu'on avait pas le droit de faire ça ici !**

**-Finn ! Je croyais que tu n'étais pas là, il n'y avait aucun bruit quand on est rentrés, et d'habitude tu fais du bruits … **

**-Je vais le dire à Burt ! En plus maintenant j'ai des images dans la tête !**

**-Non, s'il te plaît Finn, garde ça pour toi !**

**-Ton père va nous tuer …**

**-Finn, tu sais très bien ce que je sais, et je sais que tu sais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je le dise à ta mère.**

**-J'ai rien compris à ce que tu as dit, mais je pense que je vais t'écouter. Pour cette fois. Bon, je retourne dans ma chambre, et sérieux les gars vous envoyer pas l'air dès que je serais partis, c'est pas cool.**

**-Oui, oui, Finn, c'est bon, on est pas des obsédés quand même.**

Sur ce, Finn partit, et Kurt prit le visage de Blaine en coupe afin de l'embrasser avec toute l'énergie dont il disposait avant se lever du canapé et de se diriger vers sa chambre en emportant Blaine avec lui. Une fois dans la chambre, ils s'assirent dans le lit et Blaine sortit un paquet gâteau de nul part.

**-Oh, Blaine, comment peut tu manger ça, c'est plein de mauvais produit, et ça dégouline de gras.**

**-Mais Kurt, c'est des madeleines ! C'est délicieux, les madeleines !**

**-Pas quand c'est industriel et tout gras.**

**-Hum, si tu le dis, de toute façon ça en fait plus pour moi.**

Blaine tira la langue à Kurt et lui lança une madeleine à la figure, mais cela énerva plus Kurt qu'autre chose.

**-Blaine ! Tu mets des miettes partout, arrêtes !**

**-Pardon, chéri, je voulais pas t'énerver.**

Blaine fit une tête de chiot blessé, ce qui attendrit rapidement Kurt qui l'attira dans un doux baiser.

**-Je t'aime toi. Mais ranges ses bouts de beurre s'il te plaît, j'aime pas leur odeur.**

**-Ok. Et je t'aime aussi, mon cœur. Mais quand j'y repense, c'est plutôt bizarre cette histoire.**

**-Quelle histoire ?**

**-Ben, mon frère et Jesse. J'y aurais jamais pensé. En même temps je ne connaissais Jesse que de nom.**

**-D'après Rachel, il est sympa quand on le connaît bien. Faut dire que je ne l'aimais pas, tu te rends compte, il a osé dire que j'étais trop controversé alors que j'avais tout déchiré à cette audition … Mais si il peut rendre ton frère heureux, je peux bien oublier ce détail.**

**-J'espère qu'il le rendra heureux, parce que après cette histoire avec Rachel, ça a l'air dur de savoir si il joue ou si il est sincère. **

**-Espérons qu'il le soit. Mais il a l'air de l'être, ou alors c'est vraiment un excellent acteur.**

**-De toute façon, si il est méchant avec mon frère, je m'occuperais de lui.**

**-Oh, Blaine, t'es adorable.**

Kurt embrassa tendrement Blaine qui l'attira contre lui pour qu'ils soient confortablement allongés dans le lit.

**-On doit leur trouver un nom !**

**-Un nom ?**

**-Ben oui, un nom de couple, un mélange entre leur prénoms, ou leur noms.**

**-Comme par exemple, St Anderson ?**

**-Oh, j'aime bien ça ! Mais on pourrait penser que c'est toi qui est avec Jesse … **

**-Mais non, mon amour, tout le monde sait que c'est uniquement toi que j'aime, et que mon nom n'appartient qu'au Klaine. **

**-Je t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi. **

Et, en tant que professionnel pour casser l'ambiance, Finn ce pointa dans la chambre, surprenant Kurt et Blaine se câlinant dans le lit du châtain.

**-Kurt, t'aurais pas vu mon DVD de La Belle au bois dormant ? Eh, ça sens les madeleines ! Oh, non, vous êtes encore en train de vous peloter !**

**-Finn, dégages ! Et je ne sais pas où est ton DVD !**

**-Mais attends, ça sens les madeleines, t'en as ?**

**-Dégages. Tout de suite. **

**-Ok, mais vous arrêtez de vous tripoter !**

**-On fait ce qu'on veux !**

Finn repartit à la recherche de son DVD, triste de ne pas avoir eu de madeleines, et Kurt et Blaine reprirent leur séances de câlins tranquillement jusqu'au dîner.

* * *

Voilà le travail! J'aime bien quand Finn l'imbécile vient tout gâcher ^^ Enfin, j'espère que vous avez appréciez, et que vous ne trouvez pas le St Anderson trop bizarre, je voulais les shipper pour essayer ^^

Sur ce, à bientôt (du moins je l'espère) et je vous souhaite encore une très belle année 2013! :D


End file.
